DARK MOMENT
by Thakyujong
Summary: Seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun yang bersifat keras karena diperlakukan yang tidak adil dengan keluarganya. Sehingga menumbuhkan rasa dendam yg luar biasa. Dan seketika itu dia juga menemukan cinta. Fanfict pertama yang author buat dengan ketulusan hati(?) Seluruh pemeran itu semua milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya. Typo detected.


DARK MOMENT

~AUTHOR POV.

Yongin adalah seorang yeoja cantik yg baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Ia lahir di Korea nd tinggal disana selama 15 tahun. Waktu SMP, Ia mendapat perlakuan yg buruk dgn teman2 sekelasnya. Hanya satu orang yg peduli dengannya, namanya Kyu. Yongin bersahabat dengannya selama SMP saja. Namun, akhirnya Yongin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Denmark karena ia sangat tidak betah berada di sana.

7 tahun sudah Yongin berada di Denmark. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota asalnya, Seoul nd untuk bisa bertemu lagi dgn sahabat SMP'nya Kyu…

~YONGIN POV.

Dipagi yg cerah ini adalah hari dimana aku kembali lagi di kota yg paling aku rindukan. Sudah 7 tahun aku meninggalkan kota ini untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Denmark. Kota Seoul…!

"Waahh,, sudah lama aku tidak menjajaki kota indah ini…"

Kataku sambil menghirup udara dingin yg segar.

"Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengan namja baik yg bernama Kyu itu. Hmm,, kira2 dia bagaimana ya? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.. Semoga saja, dia tidak pindah dari rumahnya yg dulu…" kataku sambil mengepalkan tangan penuh semangat.

Ya… saat aku berumur 12 tahun,, aku berteman dengan salah satu namja. Dia baik sekali…. Dulu aku sering dikucilkan..! Hufft menyebalkan..! Tapi, hanya Kyu saja yg bisa membuatku menjadi tenang nd dia selalu menghiburku dgn cara konyolnya itu….

_Flashback….._

"HHAHAHAHAH..! DASAR YEOJA PABO..! BARU KALI INI AKU MELIHAT ADA YEOJA YG RELA MENGENDARAI BECAK (?)*anggep aja di korea ada becak* UNTUK PERGI KE SEKOLAH? HAHAHA… DASAR KAMPUNGAN KAMSEUPAY..!"

Blabla bla… Huahhh…. Memang setiap hari inilah sarapanku.. menerima cemohan demi cemohan yang dilemparkan teman2 sekelasku. Memang menyebalkan! Menyebalkan sekali! Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membalas mereka.. aku tau mereka membenciku..! Tapi mengapa aku hanya diam? Apa benar kata mereka? Aku pabo?

Seperti biasa, aku langsung berlari menuju ke halaman paling belakang sekolah ini. Disinilah tempatku melepaskan semua beban2 yg ada di pikiranku. Termasuk cemohan dari para makhluk2 tadi.

"akh.. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku..? Aku kesal..!"

Aku berteriak sebisa mungkin. Sampai berjibun air mata keluar dari kelopak mataku ini.

Tiba2, ada seseorang entah siapa memberiku sebongkah (?) sapu lidi.. #eeh

*Ralat : sapu tangan*

"Ini,, usap tuh air mata. Sebelum air di sungai Amazon banjir gara2 air matamu.." kata namja itu dengan lembut.

Aku pun menoleh…

Ternyata dia adalah seorang namja yg namanya Kyu. Entah siapa nama panjangnya. Yg aku tau hanya Kyu saja.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Mau mengejekku juga?" kataku sengit seperti kemasukan devil

"Mwo? Hahaha~" Kali ini Kyu hanya membalas dgn tawa yg cukup membuat hati dongkol (?)

"Kau mengejekku khan pasti?" cetusku galau

"Aku tidak ada kewajiban untuk mengejekmu. Aku malas mengejekmu.." jawabnya penuh dgn rasa santai

"Waeyo?" tanyaku

"Karna kau sudah sering di'ejek orang. Pasti kau sangat bosan khan?"

"Aishh! Ne..~" Jawabku singkat

_Flashback end.._

"Sungguh aneh…." Gumamku saat aku mulai menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahku.

"Aishh~ Pabo..! Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih? Kemana kunci rumahku tadi ya?"

Yap.. Kebiasaanku selalu lupa menaroh barang2 kecil..!

"Semoga saja,, kuncinya ada..!"

Aku segera mencungkil (?) isi yg ada di dalam tasku sambil berjalan.

Otomatis aku tidak memperhatikan jalan yg hanya setapak itu…

"Nah.. Ini dia kun…." *jeduuaaakkk* aku tiba2 merasa ada yg aku tabrak dengan kepalaku.

Ternyata yg telah menabrak kepalaku ini adalah sebuah tiang listrik..!

"OMO..~ Sakit sekali…. Akh~ Kembali lagi aku pabo..! Huwaaa.. Pusinggg" keluhku sambil mencoba berdiri nd msih memegang kepala.

Tiba2 ada seseorang namja aneh yg menghampiriku. Dia berambut pirang + berpakaian ala preman. Otomatis aku agak sedikit takut.

*sepertinya dia penjahat* batinku dalam hati

"Annyeong~ Kau ngapain duduk sambil pegang kepala? Seperti orang gila.." Cetus namja itu secara blak blak'an

Awalnya aku tersinggung. Tersinggung sekali malah..!

*uuhh~ baru bertemu saja sudah menyebalkan..!* batinku yg mulai panas

"Siapa yg gila? Ssshhh…. Aku hanya kejedot tiang kau bilang gila? Ini sakit tau..!" kataku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku

Namja sangar (?) itu Cuma melirikku dgn sinis. Sudah terlihat dari matanya kalau orang ini tidak terlalu baik. Aku jadi takut…

Dia lalu mengayunkan tangannya menuju ke kepalaku yg habis kejedot tadi nd memberiku sapu tangan untuk mengobati luka ku tadi. Aku kira,, dia akan membunuhku dgn cara memukul kepalaku. Namun dugaanku salah besar..!

Namja ini meraba kepalaku yg mungkin sudah benjol (?) ini dengan lembut. Tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali…. Aku telah nyaman dibuatnya…

"Sudah tidak sakit? Hmm.. Kepalamu benjol… Nih minum.." tanpa melihatku namja itu ngasih sebotol air mineral untukku

"Ahh~ Gamsahamnida ahjusshi…."

"Mwo? Jangan panggil aku dgn kata itu..! Aku belum pantas dipanggil 'ahjussi' karna aku masih terlalu muda.."

"Truss,, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil aku 'Oppa'…"

"Itu saja? Tanpa nama?"

"Nanti kalau kau melihat TV,, pasti ada namaku yg dipajang disana…"

Namja itu langsung pergi menjauh dariku. Ia sempat menengok,, Cuma 5 detik lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Dan akhirnya aku pulang membawa sebuah sapu tangan dari namja sangar itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku merebahkan diri ke sofa nd langsung menyalakan televisi.

"Kira2 berita terhangat hari ini apa ya?"

Aku stay tune di depan TV untuk bisa mengetahui berita apa yg paling hangat dibicarakan sekarang.

"….Telah terjadi pembunuhan di rumah milik Mr. Heechul seminggu yg lalu. Sang pemilik rumah yg bernama Heechul ini ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di dalam kulkas. Diduga pembunuhan ini telah berlangsung seminggu yg lalu. Harap berhati-hati jika anda bertemu dgn seseorang yg misterius dgn rambut pirang dan berbaju preman. Dia yg selama ini dikejar-kejar polisi karena telah membunuh Tn. Heechul dgn cara yg tidak wajar. Orang ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun…"

*deg..!* tiba2 jantungku berdetak kencang mendengar berita itu.

Aku langsung teringat dengan namja yg telah menolongku tadi.

"Dia pelaku pembunuhan, tapi mengapa dia menolongku dengan sangat ramah? Apa itu termasuk trik untuk bisa membunuhku juga?" aku semakin bingung

Aku langsung mengambil sapu tangan yg diberikan oleh namja itu tadi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah memegang sapu tangan ini. Tapi kapan? Tuh khan aku lupa lagi.. OMG.. pabo!"

Aku merasa bahwa aku pernah lihat sapu tangan ini sebelumnya. Tiba2 aku ingat sesuatu…

_Flashback …._

Aku masih terisak dgn tangisku gara2 diejek semua teman2 di kelasku

Tiba2, ada seseorang entah siapa memberiku sapu tangan

Ternyata dia adalah seorang namja yg namanya Kyu. Entah siapa nama panjangnya. Yg aku tau hanya Kyu saja.

Aku masih cemberut. Bahkan kini lebih manyun…

"Hey… Knapa kau manyun gitu? Aku bisa membuatmu tertawa lagi..!" kata Kyu dgn percaya diri.

"Mwo? Caranya?"

Kyu langsung berdiri. Entah apa yg akan dia lakukan. Aku hanya duduk sambil memandang Kyu yg entah ngapain itu sambil tangan di dagu. *jgn anggep chibi*

Tiba2 ia langsung bernyanyi sambil menari..

"Dari perut…. Turun ke kaki,,, dari kaki naik ke perut,,,, dari perut naik ke tangan.. Dari tangan naik ke rambut… Lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalalalalala…" Kyu bernyanyi sambil menari ala iklan dancow di depan mataku

Sontak aku langsung tertawa. Perut jadi sakit rasanya melihat Kyu yg menari-nari …

_Flashback end…_

"Apa? Akh bukan! Mana mungkin pembunuh itu Kyu?"

Aku sangat yakin kalau itu bukan teman se-SMP'ku yg bernama Kyu itu.

"Ya sudahlah lupakan saja..!"

Tapii,,,, "Tidak salah..! Kali ini ingatanku benar..! Ini adalah sapu tangan milik Kyu..! Baunya saja seperti bau sapu tangan Kyu dulu! OMO,, tapi kenapa dia menjadi seorang yg dikejar-kejar polisi?" gumamku

~KYUHYUN POV.

"Bertemu lagi dengannya…" gumamku sambil duduk santai di depan TV

"Tak kusangka.. Dia yeoja yg cantik. Lebih cantik dari dulu. Tapi, apa dia mengingatku? Huh… Dia khan yeoja yg pelupa,, mana mungkin dia mengingatku.." kataku sembari menyeruput teh hangat

Aku langsung menyalakan TV kesayanganku..

"Akh… Knapa selalu aku yang muncul di TV dgn berita yg sama? Padahal sudah 2 minggu aku lakukan kejadian itu.. Apa mereka tidak bosan ya melihat ketampananku ini? Hihihi… aku bisa membunuh mereka satu demi satu…!" kataku dgn percaya diri.

Aku memang terbiasa menjadi berita hangat di TV. Aku artis? Hahaha.. Memang! Tapi artis dalam kejahatan! Di berita selalu membicarakan aku yg sudah membunuh Heechul nd diburu polisi.

Takut? Mungkin hanya _pecundang _yg bilang takut.. aku selalu percaya diri dgn semua ini….

Seperti yg aku lakukan kepada Heechul….

Flashback...

"Kyuhyunn...! Kau tau apa yg aku dapatkan sekarang?" teriak seorang namja yg tak lain nd tak bukan adalah kakak Ku bernama Heechul.

"Apa itu Hyung?" tanya Ku dgn penasaran

"Tarrrraaa...! Ini adalah IPad tercanggih yg ku impikan itu..." jawabnya girang

"Mwo? Daebakk! Indah sekali... Beli dimana Hyung~?" aku terkagum-kagum melihat IPad milik Hyung ku itu

"Entahlah,,, Aku dibelikan sama appa nd umma pastinya..." *Heechul

"Jinjja? Kalau punyaku mana?"

"Kau tidak dibelikan!" *Heechul

Aku sedikit kecewa dgn kata2 hyung ku ini.. Aku langsung menanyakan kepada kedua ortuku.

"Appa... Aku juga ingin dibelikan IPad seperti Heechul oppa..." tanyaku

"KAU INI APA2AN KYU? IPAD ITU MAHAL..! KAU ITU HANYA BISA MINTA SAJA!" cetus appa. Entahlah,, ia benci padaku..

"Umma... Aku ingin IPad seperti Heechul oppa..." pintaku kepada umma

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! KAU PIKIR IPAD ITU HARGANYA 1000 RUPIAH APA? KAU INI SELALU MEMBUAT ORANG TUAMU INI SUSAH SAJA!" cetus umma'ku ..

Aku tersinggung,, aku serasa tidak ada gunanya berada di keluarga ini. Apa yg Heechul oppa inginkan selalu dikabulkan sama appa nd umma. Mulai dari laptop mahal,, mobil mewah,, baju bagus,, semuanya di serahkan untuk Heechul..!

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya mendapat omelan2 gk penting dari ortuku. Mulai dari teriakan,, bentakan,, jitakan,, serasa di dalam neraka! Sampai2 keinginan yg aku impikan tidak pernah tercapai...

Sampai saat Heechul diberi hadiah rumah mewah oleh ortuku,,,

kemarahanku sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi.

Aku mengunjungi rumahnya ditemani rasa kemarahan yg berkobar-kobar...

"Annyeong haseyo.." *tok tok tok...* aku mulai mengetuk pintu

"Annyeong.. *buka pintu* Eh, Kyuhyun! Silahkan masuk..." Heechul membuka pintu dgn wajah penuh sumringah.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Segera aku memasuki rumah Heechul yg tidak penting ini. Aura kebencianku meledak seketika aku melihat Heechul yg duduk santai di sofanya yg empuk itu..

"Hyung~ Aku haus.. Bolehkah aku minta minum?" pintaku

"Ohh~ Ne... Karna kau adalah orang yg sudah sedari dulu denganku,, aku akan menuruti apa yg kau inginkan.. Kau ingin minum apa?"

*cih.. Basa basi yg memuakkan!* kataku dalam hati

"Tidak usah repot2.. Aku hanya ingin teh panas dengan air yg mendidih.." kataku. Aku mempunyai rencana untuk menghabisi hyung-ku yg tersayang ini.

"Mwo? Air mendidih? Apa kau nanti tidak kepanasan? Ha? Pabo.." kata Heechul.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil..

"Ne,, aku memang pabo.. Tapi, tolong buatkan... Entah kenapa aku kepingin skalii..." pintaku skali lagi

"Hahaha! Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar ya dongsaeng'ku yg pabo.." kembali lagi aku memanas rasanya sudah gosong ...

Saat Heechul ada di dapur sedang merebus air, aku melihat sekeliling rumah Heechul yg megah ini..

"Hanya mimpi!" keluhku..

Aku lalu menghampiri Heechul yg sedang memasak air di dapur.

"Hey,,, beraninya kau masuk ke dapurku yg indah ini?" celoteh Heechul yg sudah buatku risih..

"Tidak apa2.. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan rumah mewah nan megah ini..." kataku

"Pastinya! Rumah ini memang khusus dibuatkan untukku nd hanya aku yg boleh memilikinya... Tidak seperti kau yg rakyat jelata!" mendengar Heechul yg cerewet itu,, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera melakukannya!

Tangan kiriku mengepal kuat,, hatiku terbakar,, dgn pelan tanganku menyambar sebuah botol bir milik Heechul..

"Hyung~ sebagai dongsaeng yg baik,, aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah special.." kataku pelan

"Oh,, tentu saja! Apa itu? Apakah sebuah mobil mewah?" kembali lagi aku memanas mendengar perkataan Heechul.

"Ani... Lebih mewah lagi... Pasti kau tidak sabar bukan?" kataku santai

"Ne.. Segera tunjukkanlah kepadaku..!" jawab Heechul dgn muka meledekku

"INI DIA HADIAH SPECIAL YG AKU BUATKAN UNTUKMU..." *pranggg* Botol bir yg aku ambil tadi aku pecahkan di atas kepala Heechul. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya itu...

"KYU! KAU GILA? AISSHH~ KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU HA? ARRGGHH.." bentak Heechul kepadaku disertai suara kesakitan.

Aku berjongkok tepat di depan muka Heechul

"Apa kau bilang? Aku gila? Hahaha~" aku hanya tertawa evil *author tergila-gila*

"Kau bilang aku gila? Ne, aku memang gila.. Gila karena kau telah merebut semua kebahagiaanku!" lanjutku

"Mmwwo? Kapan aku melakukan itu?" jawab Heechul terbata-bata. Mungkin dia sbentar lagi akan tidak sadar diri..

"Kapan? Kau bilang kapan? Lihat ini! Rumahmu besar,, mobil mewah,, benda2 disekitarmu sangat menawan, itu semua punyamu khan? Kau bisa tertawa bebas. Sedangkan aku,, aku serasa seperti anak buangan! Tidak ada yg peduli dgn ku. Termasuk appa nd umma yg selalu mengarah padamu." jelasku panjang lebar

"Ta.. Tapi,,," Heechul mungkin sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit dikepalanya

"DIAM..! Taukah kau Hyung,, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yg diabaikan? Sakit sekali hyung,, sakiitttt... Lebih sakit daripada yg kau rasakan sekarang. Tapi, kau juga harus bisa merasakan sakitnya menjadi anak yg terabaikan!"

Aku langsung mengambil panci berisi air panas yg habis di rebus oleh Heechul tadi

"Kyu.. Jangan lakukan itu Kyu,,,, jebal... Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau bahagia.. Jebal kyu..." pinta Heechul yg skarang sedang berlutut di kakiku

"Mwo? Hahaha~ sayangnya ini sudah terlambat Hyung.. Kemarahanku sudah tidak bisa di stop lagi. Kau harus merasakannya..!" *byurr* aku menumpahkan seluruh air panas yg ada di panci tadi ke muka Heechul. Ia sempat berteriak kesakitan, namun itu tak lama karna dalam 2 menit, Heechul sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Walaupun sudah sperti itu, aku msih blum puas,, aku masukkan jasad Heechul ke dalam lemari es nd menguncinya...

"Good bye hyung-ku tersayang.. Selamat berbahagia.. Aku pamit mau keluar dari hidup appa nd umma selamanya!" Sambil tersenyum evil,, *oohh.. Sudahlah Kyu jgn senyum teruss... Gk kuat lihatnya ney!* #author saraap!

Aku langsung mengunci pintu rumah Heechul nd membuang kunci itu. Aku tidak menghiraukan bagaimana keadaan Heechul nantinya.

Mungkin ia sudah membusuk di dalam almari es.

Seminggu kemudian..

Berita kematian Heechul sudah menyebar luas. Awalnya, tidak diketahui siapa yg membunuh Heechul sampe segitu tragis'nya. Namun pada akhirnya ayahku yg bernama Leeteuk mengetahui bahwa sbenar'na yg membunuh itu AKU. Wajar saja,, Ayahku memang ketua kepolisian. Jadi selalu tau apa yg terjadi di kota ini.

"KYUHYUUNNN... CEPAT TURUN!" Teriak ayahku dari lantai bawah

Aku sudah tau apa tujuan ayahku memanggilku. Oleh karena itu, aku siap2 berkemas untuk segera kabur.

Aku tidak menghiraukan ayahku, langsung saja aku lari dari rumah lewat jendela atas kamarnya.

Ayahku sgt marah mengetahui kalau akuu telah kabur..

"AWAS SAJA... ANAK SEPERTI ITU AKAN MENERIMA BALASAN YG SAMA SEPERTI ORANG YG TELAH DIBUNUHNYA! AKU AKAN MENANGKAP ANAK ITU ND MENGHUKUM'NYA HUKUMAN MATI...!" jelas ayah Leeteuk dgn emosi yg berkobar-kobar

_Flashback end….._

Peristiwa yang menyenangkan bagiku….

_Keesokan harinya…_

AUTHOR POV.

Keesokan harinya Yongin bergegas untuk pergi mencari pekerjaan. Ia berangkat dengan penuh semangat..

"Semoga aja ini hari yg menguntungkan bagiku… FIGHTING..!"

Namun sayangnya, sudah 3 toko ia jajaki.. tapi belom satupun yg bisa ada lowongan untuk pekerjaan.

Karna Yongin sudah keliling2 mencari pekerjaan, akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah coffe bean untuk beristirahat.

~YONGIN POV.

"Haduuhh.. capek sekali rasanya.. Sudah 3 toko aku jajaki, masih saja ditolak! Kakiku jadi pegal semua! Huh…" Keluhku

Aku langsung meminum kopi yg ada di depanku untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Aku menengok seluruh isi café. Nd tebak apa yg telah aku lihat….

"di tembok sana dituliskan 'DIBUTUHKAN KARYAWAN BARU'..! Waahhh,,, kesempatan bagus..!"

Aku langsung masuk ke kantor café ini nd melamar pekerjaan disini..

"Baiklah,, anda saya terima. Besok pagi anda harus datang jam 9. Yg anda lakukan adalah mengantarkan pesanan ke pelanggan. Mengerti?" kata pemilik café ini

"Ahh~ Ne ahjumma… Gamsahamnida…" dengan senang hati aku menerima persyaratan yg dituturkan sama bos tadi.

Karna saking capeknya, aku segera pulang ke rumah. Seperti biasa, aku melewati jalanan setapak demi sampai ke rumah.

Saat aku melintas di sebuah rumah besar,, perasaanku berubah menjadi tidak enak. Aku nggak tau knapa. Suasana yg sepi membuat jalanan ini menjadi mencekam.

Dengan perlahan aku mencoba untuk menengok kebelakang… Dan ternyata…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..! ADA ANJINGGG…! HIYAAAAA..!"

Ternyata ada seekor anjing besar yg telah mengikutiku. Entah karna tu anjing nge'fans sama aku (?) ato mungkin jatuh cinta (?) aku juga nggak tau. Yg penting aku lari karna aku paling takut sama yg namanya anjing.

"Guuk gukk..!" suara anjing yg buat telingaku semakin risih saja dibuatnya

"Mwo? Anjing itu knapa tidak lelah juga? Ia terus mengejarku…! Akh~ Siaaaalllll.,…!"

Demi menjauh dari anjing,, aku rela mati-matian berlari. Padahal aku paling nggak jago kalo disuruh lari.

~AUTHOR POV.

Yongin masih berlari karna di kejar anjing. Saat Yongin sedang asyik (?) berlari, tiba2 ada seseorang makhluk entah apa yg menarik tangannya nd menyembunyikan Yongin di selempitan (?) bangunan.

"Ssstttt…. Diam! Anjing itu bisa melukaimu kalau kau berisik..!"

Yongin'pun tersontak kaget karna di dekatmu sekarang adalah seorang teroris terkenal yg ada di tipi-tipi *ndeso amat?*

"Mwo? Kau,,, Cho Kyuhyun?" kata Yongin dengan wajah ketakutan

"Ne,, akhirnya kau tau juga namaku.." kata Kyu disertai dgn senyuman khas'nya *author langsung melayang*

"Ka.. Ka.. Kau…" kata Yongin dgn terbata-bata

"Sssttt…. Lebih baik kau diam..! Atau ku biarkan anjing itu menerkammu!" Kata Kyu pelan.

Yongin hanya bisa tutup mulut disertai keringat dingin karna kau sangat takut..

*benar2 suasana yg sangat mencekam.. apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Mati ditangan Kyu?* batin Yongin dalam hati seraya pasrah menerima keadaan

Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya. Dan benda yg dikeluarkannya adalah sebuah pisau yg sangat tajam. Satu goresan lembut saja mungkin bisa menjadi luka yg dalam.

Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan pisau yg tajam itu pada muka Yongin. Otomatis Yongin hanya diam membeku, tidak bisa gerak, jantung serasa mau copot, hanya kata 'pasrah' saja yg sekarang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"Perhatikan pisau ini..! tajam sekali bukan?" Kata Kyu dgn percaya dirinya memamerkan pisau tajam itu.

*gleekkkk* Yongin hanya menunduk seraya pasrah sudah,,

Kyu mengayunkan tangannya ke dagu Yongin nd menaikkan wajahnya yg menunduk…

"Heyy.. Waeyo? Kau takut? Lihat ini..! Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu sebuah pertunjukkan spectakuler…."

Dengan terpaksa Yongin melihat apa yg dilakukan Kyu.

Tak pandang waktu,, Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan pisau yg super tajam itu tepat ke arah perut si anjing. Pisau itu melesat dari jarak 10 m nd tepat mengenai perut si anjing. Anjing itupun akhirnya jatuh kesakitan nd mati.

Gadis ketakutan itu hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian itu…

"Selesai…. Anjing itu tidak akan melukaimu lagi…."

Yongin masih saja diam tanpa kata.. *jgn anggep d'massiv*

"Hey.. Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau takut kalau aku membunuhmu?" Tanya Kyu

Tiba2 gadis ketakutan setengah mati itu mulai terbakar nd sudah tidak tahan lagi mengatakan kedongkolan (?) yg ada di hatinya..

"Ne..! Aku takut sekali denganmu! Kau orang jahat! Kau hanya bisa membunuh orang yg tidak bersalah!" kata Yongin dgn penuh api yg berkobar-kobar #lebay deh

"oohh… jadi gara2 itu?" Kyu berkata dengan senyum yg penuh evil'nya itu

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Kau senang khan melihat orang2 mati ditanganmu?" api mulai meledak-ledak ketika Yongin mengatakan kata2 itu

Kyu kembali tersenyum evil…

"Kau tau,, aku membunuh orang2 tersebut karna mereka telah merebut kebahagiaanku. Aku paling benci kalau kebahagiaan ku direbut orang yg aku benci..!"

"Apa kau membenciku?" gadis itu bertanya dgn kepolosan wajah yg ia miliki

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Sejak aku pertama kali mengenalmu waktu SMP itu…" kata Kyu

Hatinya langsung menjadi tenang nd sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Jadi, kau benar2 Kyu yg aku kenal dulu?"

"Ne… Nd kau tau? Naega bogosshipo Yongin-ah…"

~YONGIN POV.

Apa? Dia kangen denganku? OMG,,, apa yg harus aku jawab? Apa aku harus kangen dengannya?

Lagi2 dia memberiku sebotol air mineral untukku…

"Pasti kau haus… Nih minum.." Kata Kyu sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman untukku

"Ahh~ Gomawo…." Tanpa basa basi aku langsung meminum air itu karna tenggorokan yg kering bagaikan Gurun pasir.. (?)

Saat aku masih memegang botol nd masih ada Kyu dihadapanku, sebuah sorotan lampu terang tiba2 menyinari kita berdua. Aku bingung bukan main…

Dan saat aku melihat dari mana asal cahaya itu,, ternyata berasal dari cahaya Polisi yg mengetahui keberadaan Kyu sekarang..

"Kyu…! Bagaimana ini? Polisi sudah dekat dengan kita?" kataku khawatir

"Aisshh~ Kau tidak usah takut,, AKu sudah terbiasa dgn hal sperti ini." Jawab Kyu tenang

"Trus,, apa yg harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku disertai badan yg bergemetar

"Kau harus tenang Yongin-ah .. Aku tau kalo yg akan diserang duluan itu adalah KAMU..!" jawab Kyu dgn lantang.

Sontak aku kaget mendengar perkataan Kyu kalau aku juga ikut terlibat nd yg jadi sasaran utamanya adalah AKU..

"Ta.. tapi,,, Waeyo? Apa salahku?" Kataku yg masih heran

"Karna kau ditemukan sedang bersamaku. Pasti mereka mengira kalau kau telah bekerja sama denganku. Btw, mianhae… Ini salahku,,," Jawab Kyuhyun masih dgn ketenangan yg luar biasa. Sedangkan aku,, sudah mau roboh diterjang angin gara2 polisi yg segitu banyaknya berada di sekeliling ku

"Gwechanna Kyu.. Ini juga bukan kesalahanmu.. Jadi,, apa yg harus kita lakukan?" masih dgn pertanyaanku yg bingung

"Tetap tenang,, lari perlahan.. Mereka tidak akan berlari kencang juga. Soalnya mereka sudah tua. Mana mungkin mereka mengejar kita dgn lari yg kencang?" entah kenapa omongan Kyu ini benar2 buat aku tertawa. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tertawa….

"Kau ini jgn bercanda..! kkkk~ emang kau tau siapa mereka?" tanyaku

"Pastinya..! Di barisan nomer 2 itu bernama EunHyuk nd Sungmin. Mereka dulu temanku sekelas waktu SMA. Itu juga ada Siwon nd Donghae. Dia dulu teman se-SMP bahkan dia juga yg suka mengejekmu dulu. Kau ingat khan? Nd yg paling depan,, Pimpinan para polisi itu bernama Leeteuk. Nd kau tau? Dia ayah kandungku.."

*deg* aku kaget bukan main mendengar kata Kyu kalau polisi yg menguber-nguber (?) dirinya itu adalah orang2 terdekatnya

"Wa.. waeyo? Mereka semua orang terdekatmu.. Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan ini? Termasuk Leeteuk, ayah kandungmu..?"

"Karna mereka membenciku…. Apalagi saat aku menyiksa hyung-ku sendiri, Heechul"

Aku masih terpaku.. Sebegitu kejamkah kehidupan Kyuhyun selama ini?

~AUTHOR POV.

Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Yongin pelan dgn maksud mengajak berlari…

"Kajja! Kita harus pergi dai tempat ini sebelumm….." ajak Kyu kepada gadis itu. Sayangnya langkah mereka terhenti karena ada Siwon yg tiba2 muncul …

"Mau kemana kalian, ha?" kata Siwon disaertai dgn tatapan yg menantang

"Yongin-ah,, kau harus segera lari..! Waktu sangat sempit…!" bisik Kyu kepada Yongin

Yongin terdiam nd terpaku. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa tidak bisa bergerak apapun. Sekarang mereka ber2 sudah dikepung oleh Siwon nd tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Hey! Aku bilang kau lari!" bisik Kyu

"Ta… tapi,,,,," kata gadis itu terbata-bata dgn jantung berdetak sangat cepat. Serasa mau pingsan

"Cepat lari,, pabo!" Kini Kyu berteriak

Yongin mengangguk terpaksa karna tidak ada pilihan lain lagi..

"Heyyy! Aku tau siapa kau yeoja pabo!" kata Siwon kembali menghadang Yongin

"M,,, mwo? Apa maksudmu?" jawabnya

"Kau khan yeoja pabo yg jadi teman se'SMP ku itu khan? Mungkin kau sudah lupa denganku. Hahaha! Kau khan yeoja pabo + pelupa.. Mana mungkin kau ingat denganku?" ejek Siwon disertai wajah yg meremehkan

Yongin tidak kuat lagi. Badannya memanas serasa terbakar mendengar Siwon yg berceloteh seperti itu. Ia akhirnya bertindak..

~YONGIN POV.

Saking bencinya aku mendengar Siwon berdakwah (?) aku akhirnya mulai bergerak setelah mematung sekian lamanya.

Aku mendorong tubuh Siwon sekuat tenaga. Sampai badan Siwon yg besar itu roboh.

"MINGGIRRR KAU..!" Aku berteriak sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku.

Badan Siwon langsung nggeblak #loh? Maksudnya langsung roboh akibat doronganku yg kuat itu.

Aku segera berlari untuk menjauh dari Siwon. Ternyata Siwon tidak patah semangat, dia juga terus mengejarku kemanapun aku berlari..

"HEY ! MAU LARI KEMANA KAU? KAU TIDAK USAH REPOT2 BERLARI… PELURU DARI PISTOL INI JUGA NANTI AKAN MENGENAI TUBUHMU, YEOJA PABO..!" bentak Siwon sambil mengejarku

"Ohh Ya Tuhan.. Tolonglah aku…. Apa yg akan kulakukan sekarang? Apa sekarang aku sudah berakhir?" gumamku sambil berlari nd berharap

Aku masih saja berusaha berlari sekuat mungkin…. Tapi apa ini? Siwon masih saja mengejarku! Apa mungkin kekuatan kudanya ini kambuh? *author dicekik siwonest*

….

_Sementara Kyuhyun yg masih dikepung polisi…_

~AUTHOR POV.

Kyuhyun masih saja dalam kepungan polisi. Bukannya merasa takut,, tapi Kyu malah merasa biasa saja. Mungkin karena polisi2 yg mengepungnya ini sudah banyak yg ia kenal…

"Anakku…. Mau kemana lagi kau sekarang? Kau sudah tidak bisa lagi lari. Polisi berpatroli mengelilingimu. Hukuman dari ayah untukmu akan segera ayah lakukan!" kata Leeteuk yg mencoba menantang Kyuhyun

"Jangan panggil aku dgn sebutan 'ANAK'! aku bukan anak anda lagi! Nd kau tau ahjusshi yg terhormat,,, aku sudah sama sekali tidak menganggapmu sebagai ayah!" bentak Kyu dgn rasa percaya dirinya

"Bagus kalau begitu…. Aku membencimu karena ibumu dulu yg selalu rewel denganku. Sampai saat dia melahirkanmu nd meninggal. Awalnya aku senang mendengar ibumu sudah tiada lagi. Namun karna aku dibayar besar untuk merawatmu, aku terima saja uang itu nd menikah dgn ibunya Heechul. Saat itu Heechul sudah umur 5 tahun…." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Sontak Kyu kaget mendengar cerita dari ayahnya itu.. tangannya langsung mengepal erat2 saking jengkelnya.

"Kau tau Kyu mengapa aku ikut bergabung untuk mengejarmu? Karena waktu SMA dulu,, kau selalu menjauh dariku. Kau tidak tau rasanya seorang teman yg diabaikan? Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan Kangin untuk membantuku menangkapmu…" timpal Eunhyuk disertai muka monyetnya #plaakk

Ralat : muka evilnya :D

Rahang Kyu mulai mengatup rapat. Ia sudah merasa dibunuh dari belakang. Badannya serasa dibakar!

Kyu lalu mengambil nafas dalam dalam nd mengeluarkannya pelan untuk menenangkan diri.

Masih saja ditambah Donghae yg sekarang giliran berbicara….

Hae : "Tenang saja Kyu,,, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi aku akan membantu Siwon untuk membunuh yeoja itu terlebih dahulu…"

Kyu : "Ani.. Kau jangan membunuhnya! Ini bukan salahnya! Ia tidak melakukan apapun!"

Hae : "Mwo? Hahaha…. Kau membelanya ya ternyata? Apa kau menyukainya? Ha…?"

Kyu : "NE..! AKU MENYUKAINYA..! SEJAK SMP AKU MULAI TERTARIK DENGANNYA.. KENAPA MEMANG? KAU CEMBURU KAH?"

Hae : "Ani.. Untuk apa aku menyukai yeoja yg pabo itu? Tapi, kau lihat2 dia cantik juga… Tidak seperti dulu waktu SMP…. Huh,, tapi karna kau menyukainya, aku harus segera membunuhnya karena kau menyukainya!"

Kyu : "Waeyo?"

Hae : "Karna kau tidak boleh menyukai yeoja satupun .. termasuk dia!"

Donghae akhirnya berlari untuk menyusul Siwon. Kyuhyun masih dalam kepungan Leeteuk, Eunhyuk nd Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mulai menyusun rencana….

Hyuk : "Sungmin! Kau nanti harus membantuku untuk mengarahkan pistol ini ke Kyuhyun!"

~SUNGMIN POV.

Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yg diperintah Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku sendiri, tidak mungkin aku sebagai sahabatnya akan membunuhnya walaupun dia penjahat sekalipun!

Hyuk : Min! Kajja bantu aku…

Min : Mian,, aku malas…. Bagianku nanti saja kalau yg akhir2…

Hyuk : Kau ini bagaimana? Ya sudahlah kalau begitu..

Banyak orang disini yg tidak tau kalau aku masih menganggap Kyu sbg sahabat paling baik yg aku kenal. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat Kyu menderita seperti ini.. Namun harus bagaimana lagi?

~KYUHYUN POV.

Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Suasana sangat mendesak! Tapi yg paling penting sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan Yongin dulu sebelum Siwon nd Donghae menghabisinya.

Aku berencana untuk menyusul Yongin ….

Tapi sayangnya, dibelakangku masih ada tim pasukan kuning (?) yg menjagaku dgn ketat. Akh,, eottokhe?

"Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun… kau pasti ingin mengejar yeoja itu khan?" cetus Eunhyuk lagi2 membuat aku dongkol

"Ne…. lalu, apa urusannya dengan mu? Mau ikut? Mau ikut?" tawarku dengan buruk hati (?)

"Kau tidak bisa mengejarnya…. Sekali-kali kau mencoba kabur,, peluru di pistolku ini akan melesat kearah tubuhmu…." Kata Eunhyuk penuh dengan rasa sok taunya..

*cih.. monyet ini memang menyebalkan!* batinku dalam hati saking jengkelnya

"Oh jinjja? Hmmm… Coba aku tes,,," aku pun menantang

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu ha?" Tanya Eunhyuk yg gak jelas sama maksudku

Lalu aku memandang Eunhyuk dengan aura penuh kebencian. Aku berdiri tepat di depan hidung (?) EUnhyuk. Entah apa sekarang yg dia rasakan,, namun aku lihat tubuhnya mulai bergemetar.

Aku hanya bisa menampilkan senyum evilku…

Tanganku mengepal erat. Kebencianku mulai meledak-ledak. Dan sekarang kebencianku mengarah pada Eunhyuk.

"KAU TAU APA MAKSUDKU,, JENDERAL EUNHYUK?" tanyaku sinis

"Anio….. Aku tak tau…" jawab Eunhyuk penuh dengan kemonyetan (?) *author dibunuh jewels*

"INILAH MAKSUDKU…!" *jeduuuaaakkk!

Aku mengayunkan tanganku keras ke muka Eunhyuk yg halus itu. Beberapa kali pukulan yg keras aku daratkan ke muka Eunhyuk ditambah bagian perut.

"Kyu! Apa yg kau lakukan? Ini sakiiitttt…." Keluh Eunhyuk.

Sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Badannya sudah roboh di jalanan gara2 aku pukuli 500x pukulan. #ediaann

Aku langsung mengambil pistol Eunhyuk nd mengarahkan pistol itu tepat di kepalanya.

"KAU MAU LAGI,, HA?" tanyaku dgn penuh keikhlasan (?)

"Ani,, ani… Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Jangan tembak aku menggunakan pistol itu, jebal..!"

Secara perlahan Eunhyuk sudah pingsan seketika. Sebenarnya akan kubunuh orang ini,, tapi tidak jadi karna Sungmin datang menemuiku…

"Sudah Kyu hentikan…. Dia tidak mengerti apa2…" kata Sungmin dgn lembut

"Waeyo, hyung~?" tanyaku heran

"Anio,,, setelah dia bangun nanti, dijamin dia tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. Tunggu apa lagi kau? Kejar Yongin sekarang! Kondisi'nya dijamin sangat berbahaya!" jelas sahabatku Sungmin yg sekarang masih setia denganku meskipun dia ikut pasukan ayahku.

"Ne…. Gomawo hyung~…."

Sungmin membalasnya dgn tersenyum manis dan mambuatku senang serta bersemangat kembali.

Dengan langkah percaya diri aku mulai berlari untuk menyusulmu yg sedang ada bersama Siwon nd DOnghae. Aku akhirnya mulai berlari.. Berlari aku sekuat tenaga…. Namun,,,

*DORRRRR* satu tembakan berhasil melesat dari belakangku dan….

"Auuuhhhhhhhh….!"

Aku terjatuh dari lariku yg kencang karena kakiku sebelah kiri telah terkena peluru yg berhasil dilesatkan oleh Leeteuk kepadaku.

Teuk : "Hahaha…. Kau mau lari kemana ha? Masih saja kau tidak menuruti ayahmu ini?"

Kyu : "Mwo? Ayah? Aku tidak sudi menganggapmu ayah! Arrggghhhh"

Aku langsung mendatangi tempat dimana berdirinya seorang Leeteuk. Aku menatap matanya tajam dgn penuh rasa kebencian. Rahangku mengatup rapat, nafasku mulai tidak beraturan. Aku akhirnya tidak mau tinggal diam.

Diam2 aku mengambil pisau tajam yg habis aku lemparkan ke anjing tadi dan langsung mengenai perut ayah palsuku (?) ini. Karena pisau ini sangat tajam, jadi hanya perlu satu tusukan saja sudah bisa untuk membunuh.

Leeteuk akhirnya terjatuh ke jalanan aspal ini dengan tanganku sendiri.

Dengan langkah yg tergopoh-gopoh, aku masih mencoba berlari walau Cuma 1 kaki. Aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit yg aku rasakan di kaki kiriku ini. Meskipun rasanya sakit setengah mati…!

~AUTHOR POV.

Kyuhyun masih saja berusaha menyusul Yongin yg lagi dikepung sama Siwon nd Donghae. Kyuhyun rela mati-matian demi menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Meskipun sekarang kaki Kyu yg sebelah kiri habis tertembak oleh peluru dari Leeteuk, ia masih saja tetap berlari sambil membawa pistol EUnhyuk demi menyelamatkannya.

_Setelah sampai dilokasi kejadian…._

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon nd Donghae sedang asyik memainkan pistol yg akan diarahkan kepada gadis tak bersalah itu. Sedangkan Yongin, hanya terdiam membisu seraya pasrah menerima keadaan.

"Jebal… Jangan lakukan itu…." Pinta Yongin terhadap Donghae nd Siwon

"Mwo? Hahahaha… Kau sudah terlambat chagiya…. Peluru ini harus masuk ke dalam tubuhmu." Kata Donghae disertai wajah super ikannya.. #loh?

*ralat : desertai wajah super evilnya* :DD

Donghae nd Siwon mengambil posisi supaya mencapai PW alias Posisi Wenak. *tau nggak artinya?* #abaikan

Pistol mulai mengarah pada tubuh Yongin..

Kyuhyun yg sedari tadi menahan sakit di kaki kirinya dan memandang Yongin dari jauhpun tidak tinggal diam. Dia berpikir untuk bisa menyelamatkan Yongin dari cengkraman (?) Donghae nd Siwon…

~YONGIN POV.

Apa semua ini? Mungkinkah aku segera berakhir?

Aku tau aku memang sangat pabo..! tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terjebak! Tidak ada jalan keluar. Badan mereka terlalu kekar untuk aku lewati.

Aku tidak kuasa lagi melihat ke depan. Pemandangan kedua namja disertai pistol besar yg mengarah kepadaku masih menempel pada mata dan otakku.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Siwon

Aku hanya terdiam dan menutup mata tanda pasrah menerima keadaan. Tidak kusangka, aku menangis.

"Mianhae semuanya….." bisikku pelan sambil kebanjiran air mata.

"Baiklah Siwon! Ayo kita lakukan…."

Merekapun menghitung dari satu sampe tiga. Mungkin hidupku sudah tinggal 3 detik lagi….

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Kedua mataku ku tutup rapat2.

SATTUUUUU…..

DUAAAA…

AND….

TIGA! *DOR DOR DOR!*

~AUTHOR POV.

Oh tidak! Tiga peluru melesat dari pistol yg dipegang Siwon dan Donghae. Bagaimana dengan nasib Yongin?

Gadis tak bersalah itu masih bisa menarik napas panjang nd menghembuskannya karena ia 100% SELAMAT!

Yongin mulai membuka matamu pelan. Awalnya ia sangat senang karena tidak kena peluru.

Ia memandang ke depan. Terlihat sosok namja berambut pirang berdiri mematung didepannya.

"Mm.. m.. Mwo? Kyuhyun kau…" Tanya Yongin gugup setengah mati

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tangannya mengayun kearah saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah senjata berupa pistol dan mengarahkannya kearah Donghae nd Siwon yg sontak kaget melihat Kyu tiba2 ada di depan mereka.

*DORRR DORRR DORRR… DUARRR*

Kyu menembakkan seluruh isi pistol itu ke arah Siwon nd Donghae. Alhasil, mereka berdua tamat secara bersamaan.

Yongin terdiam seraya dibekukan di lemari es bersuhu -100 C….

"Kyu, kau ba baik baik saja?" Tanya Yongin kepada Kyuhyun yg masih berdiri mematung sambil memegang pistol.

Kau lihat darah mengalir deras dari kaki sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pistol yg ia gunakan untuk mengakhiri kisah SiHae tadi. Tangannya mengayun ke perutnya dan berkata….

"Ne.. gwechanna…"

Nafas Kyu mulai tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya jatuh ke pangkuan Yongin secara tidak sengaja.

Gadis itu tersontak kaget ketika melihat tubuh Kyu sudah bersimbah darah karena tertembak oleh 3 peluru yg dilesatkan oleh SiHae tadi…..

"Mwo? Kyuhyun oppa! Apa yg terjadi denganmu?" kau bertanya sambil tergenang oleh air matamu

"A.. ania… gwe.. gwechanna….. ssstttt…." Keluh Kyuhyun kesakitan namun masih sempat tersenyum miris T_T

"Sudahlah oppa… Kau tidak perlu berbicara apapun! Aku akan segera menelpon ambulance!" kata Yongin paniknya minta ampun

"Tidak us.. usah… Ini nanti akan mennjadi bebbanmu sssaja…"

"Oppa!"

"Sss… Saranghaeyo….." kata Kyuhyun dengan napas yg sangat tidak beraturan sehingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"ANDWAE OPPA! KAU HARUS BERTAHAN!" Yongin berteriak

Gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yg sedang bersimbah darah itu..

"Nado saranghae oppa…."

Tidak lama, seorang namja yg tidak dikenali oleh Yongin datang membawa ambulance. Petugas dari ambulance tersebut langsung menggotong tubuh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ambulance tersebut.

"Sudah.. Kau jangan menangis…." Kata seorang namja yg bernama Sungmin itu

"Kajja! Ikut aku…." Ajak Sungmin sambil menggandeng Yongin masuk ke mobil dan ikut ke RS.

~SUNGMIN POV.

"Kyuhyun,, mianhae aku terlambat!" bisikku pelan kepada Kyuhyun yg sedang pingsan di dalam ambulance

Ya! Aku yg memanggil para pasukan ambulance itu kemari. Aku kira, Kyuhyun Cuma luka memar sedikit. Tapi perkiraanku meleset jauh. Kyuhyun malah tertembak 3 peluru sekaligus dari Siwon nd Donghae.

Memang kurang ajar mereka! Tapi aku senang karna Kyu telah bisa menghabisi semua pasukan kecuali Hyuk yg pingsan duluan =.="

Ya,, aku lihat tadi Eunhyuk masih sangat trauma.. *sabar hyuk.. hyuk..*

Tapi daritadi, yeoja yg ada disamping kursi tungguku ini selalu pasang muka galau (?)

Hummpp.. Aku tak suka itu!

"Hey.. Kenapa kau daritadi cemberut terus?"

Aku mencoba bertanya,, tapi tidak dijawab. Aisshhh…. Dasar yeoja fav. Kyuhyun banget kalo begini!

"Hello.. apa kau mendengarku?" tanyaku lagi

Akhirnya yeoja itu menjawab..

"Heh! Kau tak tau apa ya? Saya lagi sedih! Kok malah nanya2 yg gk penting. PERGI SANAAAH..!"

"Mianhae saeng… Aku tidak tau kalau kau galau tingkat dewa (?) Tapi kalau saeng nyuruh saya pergi, nanti bagaimana dengan Kyu? Saya sebagai sahabat karib'nya merasa tidak tega.." jawabku memelas

"Mwo? Kau sahabat karib'na Kyuhyun? Sahabat macam apa kau ini? Beraninya ikut pasukan yg mencoba membunuhku nd Kyu tadi? Apa tujuanmu sama?" entah kenapa, sepertinya yeoja ini tidak menyukaiku

"Anio…. Aku ini orang yg baik! Mana mungkin aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri? Makanya aku tadi tidak ikut saling tembak menembak!" jawabku dengan penuh kepolosan (?)

"Oh,, jinjja?"

"Ne.. Btw,,, siapa nama kamu? Aku mendengar tadi Kyu menyatakan cintanya kepadamu?"

"Naneun Yongin ibnida… Ternyata kau suka menguping!" mukanya mulai merah dan tersenyum

"Aku tidak sengaja tau!"

Akhirnya! Satelah berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat yeoja ini tertawa,, akhirnya dia terawa juga! Walaupun tidak ngakak,, Cuma senyum saja! Tapi tak apalah,, yg penting yeoja idaman Kyu ini bahagia dulu.

~AUTHOR POV.

Secara tidak sengaja, Yongin dan Sungmin saling bercanda di ruang tunggu RS.

Dokter tiba2 nongol (?) dari Ruang ICU tempat dimana Kyu ditaroh (?)

Sungmin langsung menyambut dokter itu…

"Bagaimana keadaan sahabat saya, dok?"

"Teman anda mengalami luka dalam dan menghabiskan banyak darah. Sodara Kyuhyun hanya bisa hidup kalau ada pendonor yg mau menyumbangkan seluruh darahnya." Jawab dokter dengan ketenangannya

"Kalau tidak ada pendonor,, eottokhe?" Tanya Sungmin

"Kemungkinan hidupnya akan sangat kecil" lanjut dokter itu dengan singkat

"Ohh~ Ne,, gamsahabnida ahjussi…"

Sungmin langsung menceritakan semua kepada Yongin. Gadis itupun tersontak kaget..

"MWO? SAMPE SEGITUNYA?"

"Ne,,, tapi kau tenang saja. Golongan darahku sama dengan Kyu. Jadi aku bisa kok mendonorkan seluruh darahku demi Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin masih dengan sumringah

"Aisshh~ Kau ini! Kau mau cepat mati?" Tanya Yongin

"Ahh~ Gwechanna…. Aku sudah berhutang budi banyak padanya karna ia dulu dangat baik denganku.." jelas Sungmin

Yongin mulai tersentuh dgn kata Sungmin dan gadis itu akhirnya mempunyai ide yg cemerlang….

_Tiga bulan kemudian….._

Kyuhyun sudah sembuh total dari lukanya itu. Sekarang dia sudah sehat kembali. Yongin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengganti style rambutnya yg blonde itu menjadi warna hitam dan pake' style rambut Kyuhyun yg sekarang (?)

"Chagiya…!" Kyuhyun tiba2 datang memeluk Yongin

"Aiisshh~ What's up?" jawabnya singkat

"Heh,, kenapa kau galak sekali?" Tanya Kyu sambil pasang muka BabyKyu'nya *mimin terjun dari monas*

"Ani…." Jawab gadis itu dengan juteknya

"Oh ya… Gomawo ya chagi udah mau nyumbangin darahnya untukku. Tanpa kau, mungkin aku tidak bisa seperti skarang…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggelitik pinggang Yongin.

Otomatis gadis itu tertawa geli…

"Hahaha…! Jangan begitu lah oppa… Geli tauukkk…." Pinta Yongin sambil melepaskan tangan Kyu dari pinggangmu

"Iye,, semua orang juga tau kalo itu geli…!" kata Kyu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"He'em.. Tapi kau tau,, siapa orang kedua yg membantumu untuk mendapatkan darah selain aku?"

"Mwo? Ada lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun disertai muka penuh tanda Tanya (?)

"Ne,, kalo aku sendiri yg nyumbangin,, habislah darahku ntar.." jawab Yongin jutek

"Ohh.. Gitu…. SIAPA SIAPA?"

Yongin lalu memanggil seseorang,,,, "Hyung~.. Silahkan masuk…."

Sungmin langsung masuk dengan pelan sambil pasang senyum sumringahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo…." Sapa Sungmin lembut

"Ahh~ Sungmin hyung..! Kemana saja kau? Bogosshipseoyo…" jawab Kyuhyun disertai pelukan hangat untuk Sungmin

"Nado bogosshipseoyo Kyu…" Jawab Sungmin dgn lembut

"Ya! SUNGMIN hyung lah yg ikut membantumu untuk hidup. Pertama, dial ah yg memanggil ambulance dan membawamu ke RS, nd yg kedua, aku nd Sungmin Hyung bekerja sama mendonorkan darah untukmu setengah2.. Biar tidak ada yg lemah skalipun!" jelas Yongin dgn lantang

Mereka bertiga menjadi tertawa bahagia setelah dark moment yg menghadang. Sekarang hanya light moment yang ada. Yongin telah resmi tunangan dgn Kyu. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia masih mencari pasangan hidupnya… Adakah yg mau?

~END~


End file.
